


Payment Plans

by whatacunningboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Bottom Will Graham, Children, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient, Everyone Is Alive, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is literally thirsty af, M/M, Pediatrician Hannibal, Sick Character, Single Parents, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal, Wil is thirsty af, Will is a Dad, pediatrician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five visits to the pediatrician's office and Abigail has not recuperated from the flu. Will has had enough with her doctor and decided to go with the best pediatrician in the city. His insurance plan covers half of the cost, but the rest has to come from his own pocket. Will hopes that the pediatrician has payment plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

Will paced the floor of the colorfully decorated doctor’s office with Abigail in his arms. This was the fifth visit, but to a completely new doctor. As a single father, Will could not afford half assed answers from a doctor who could care less about his child. He needed someone who could assure Will that Abigail was either healthy or sick, and if she was sick what medications to take. This was when he heard of Dr. Hannibal Lecter—one of the best pediatricians in their area, but also in Will’s medical insurance plan. Therefore, the cost of the visit would not be as much as he expected.

Abigail fidgeted in his arms slightly. Will shushed her and kissed the temple closest to his face. He could feel how she was heating up with each passing second. He had enough—he was not going to torture his poor child. He placed a hand on her head and walked to the nurse’s desk. She was a slightly larger woman—clearly not in the mood to deal with any of the patients in the area (Will being the only patient there). She did not look up from the screen in front of her, until Will cleared his throat did she acknowledge his presence. She looked at him from below her glasses and pushed him further up the bridge of her nose.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, we have an appointment at 11:30; it’s been almost forty-five minutes and…”

“There are other patients inside, and only one pediatrician.” She returned to the screen on her desk, “As soon as there’s a room, you will be called.”

“Thank you.” Will said with a spiteful tone as he sat back down on one of the chairs, closest to the door where the doctor would come out.

Abigail groaned in pain in his arms. Her thin eyebrows furrowed as she clenched onto Will’s shirt a little tighter with fists smaller than his. Will’s heart shattered in two as he felt his shirt bunch up in his fists. He stood up once more and was going to walk out of the office when the door opened. Another nurse was showing a mother and her son out the door—this was Will’s opportunity to try and get a room inside for quicker service. Instead of dealing with the nurse at the desk and avoid another debacle with her.

“I’m sorry, but my daughter and I have been waiting for forty-five…”

“I’m sorry, sir, but all the rooms are full and…” The nurse tried to close the door, but Will placed his foot so that it would not budge.

“She has a fever and she’s in pain, nurse-!” Will’s tone a little more concerned, but his voice threatened to break off.

“Nurse, if his daughter has a fever, then you should have let them in first.” The doctor of the office, Dr. Lecter, opened the door further, “I’m sorry for any inconvenience. Please come inside.”

Will let out a relieved sigh and walked in after the doctor. As they walked down the hall, he noticed that there were two empty rooms and only one being used. Dr. Lecter led Will into an office. He let Will sit and informed him to wait for a minute as he went to prepare an examination room. Will thanked him. He rocked Abigail in his arms and noticed all the certificates and honorary awards. There were no family portraits or family trinkets. It was a bland office overall, except for delicately sketched pages on the wall of houses and different objects.

Dr. Lecter came back and asked Will to follow him into the examination room. There was a nurse standing by the door and she held the door open for Will. She had the same look on her face that Abigail had when Will would scold her. It made Will feel a little better—since he knew now that both nurses would be reprimanded for their lack of service. Hannibal took the file in her hands and closed the door. Will sat on the chair with Abigail still in his arms.

“I have most of the information from the past doctor, but I do not have much of what is actually going on.” Hannibal opened up the file. He glanced over it as he washed his hands. “She has a fever, so we will start by taking her temperature. How long has she been like this?”

Hannibal pulled out a disposable thermometer. He stood patiently waiting for Will to adjust Abigail’s position for her examination. Due to the pain she was feeling, she was awake, but barely. Will tried to support her up, but her sluggish posture made her seem like she was asleep.

“She’s been like this for about week and a half now.” Hannibal kneeled down and reached for her hand.

“Hello, my name is Hannibal, I will be your doctor.” He tried to get her attention, “The dazed look could be because of the fever. I will be taking her temperature under her arm, please hold it up.” Will did so and let the small infant’s arm down slowly.

“Does she have pain?”

“Yes, she hasn’t been sleeping all that much because of the pain. I don’t even think she has enough energy to cry anymore.” The thermometer beeped and Will lifted her arm again. Hannibal pulled it away and saw the temperature at 100 degrees.

“She has a fever, but nothing too severe.” He pulled out an otoscope and snapped his fingers at Abigail, “Can you look here, Abigail?” The young infant turned, but as soon as the light flashed to her eyes she looked away, “Has she had any vomiting?”

“Just yesterday. I tried to feed her something, but she does not want to eat.” Hannibal placed his hand on Abigail’s forehead and pushed lightly on her head.

“Do you take her to a daycare, Mr. Graham?”

“Yes.” Hannibal got up and looked at the file on the counter.

“She has meningitis.” He said with certainty, “She may have caught it from another child or a care provider, it’s not uncommon.” Hannibal crossed his arms, “This is often misdiagnosed as the flu, so I understand the doctor you had before misdiagnosing.”

“My past doctor kept on misdiagnosing for the fifth time and you say she has meningitis. I’m lenient to agree with your opinion.” Hannibal chuckled slightly and nodded.

“It’s alright, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal reassured, “You brought young Abigail in time. We can treat it as soon as possible. There are two types of meningitis, viral and bacterial. Has she been this hazy lately or is this recent?”

“She started feeling this way for about two days now.” Will leaned Abigail on his chest. Hannibal smiled slightly at the gesture, “I just thought perhaps she was tired.”

“The pain she is feeling is a headache. Meningitis will cause severe headaches that would be unbearable. She should be shouting and crying, but the meningitis could make her feel lethargic. If she was vomiting that is another sign, as well as the slight bulge at the front of her skull.”

“So what do I do at this point?”

“Lumbar puncture is my recommendation.” Hannibal admitted, “I can perform it here. I’ve done it various times, and I will have the results as to what kind it is in about an hour.” Hannibal began to write on the file on the counter, “However, another pediatrician will take over and work with you at the hospital. Has she eaten in the past 12 hours?”

“No, I tried, but... a lumbar puncture?”

“Yes, I will numb the area slightly, so she will feel discomfort. No to little pain will be felt, but the frightening part is having her held down so she does not move.” Hannibal glanced from Abigail to Will, "You can stay in the room or you can go outside. However, most parents wait out because the procedure can look brutal."

Will bit his lower lip and held Abigail a bit tighter in his arms. His worries all came rolling back into his mind. He did not know how painful it would be for Abigail and the last thing he wanted was for her to associate him with pain. However, this was the only way to insure they knew that it was meningitis and what kind. Will sighed and glanced back up at Hannibal.

“I can be there. It won’t be a problem.” Will nodded.

“Okay. I will set up the room. Please undress her and place one of the disposable gowns.” Hannibal pulled one out from a cabinet and placed it on the examination bed. Will nodded and watched the doctor walk out of the room.

There was a bit of fear and relief that fell over Will. The cold air in the room did not change the fact that he also felt like he was going to spike a fever due to procedure that Abigail was about to undergo. However, his mind drifted to the pediatrician. He saw one other person in the other room and this was Dr. Lecter's practice, therefore he is the only doctor on sight that is treating the children. Will started to undress Abigail, while he kept his mind pondering about the doctor.

Dr. Lecter was so keen on aiding Abigail and could easily have sent her off to any other pediatrician to perform a lumbar puncture. However, he offered himself. Will wondered if the family waiting in the other room would be left waiting or if they would have to leave and come by another day. He placed the paper gown on Abigail and kept her in his arms. He hoped that the child would not shriek because of the thickness of the needle or the coldness of the doctor's hands.

Abigail seemed comfortable with the doctor. That already gave Dr. Lecter a lot to favor, since Abigail hated the other doctor and would immediately recoil when she would get close to her. The door opened and a nurse came in to escort Will to the room where the procedure would take place. She looked annoyed with Will, since it was the same nurse that had denied him access to a room. However, Will did not care. He would do it again if the health of his daughter was jeopardized.

"Mr. Graham, please place Abigail on the examination table."

The nurse brought out two kinds of monitors to check Abigail's heart rhythm and her temperature. Dr. Lecter placed the two sterile pads on Abigail's chest and the nurse placed the oximeter on her foot. Hannibal rubbed on a numbing cream to insure that there was minimal pain with the anesthetic. Will stayed by the door of the room and watched both of them work on Abigail.

The first needle was to place the anesthesia. Will winced when he saw the needle go in and the squirming that Abigail did. Hannibal talked the entire time and tried to soothe Abigail. She did not cry as bad as Will thought she would. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, they prepped her skin, then it was time to position Abigail.

The position was very brutal. The nurse held Abigail's legs tightly and close to her chest with her other hand she held Abigail's head. Hannibal tried to comfort the infant as much as he could. However, his words were soothing Will a lot more than Abigail. He located the spot where the puncture would be and entered the skin.

Abigail wailed immediately. Will looked away and bit his knuckles to try and regain some composure. Hannibal's words were overpowered by Abigail's screams and Will wished he could hear the soothing words of the pediatrician. When Will turned around, Hannibal had pulled out the needle and was stroking circles on Abigail's back while holding a gauze to the puncture.

He hushed her cries slowly by his gentle hums and the comforting massage on her back. The nurse had the specimen in her hands and prepared it to take it to the laboratory. She left the room as soon as she was done, but Hannibal stayed to ensure that Abigail was okay. He pulled the gauze away and added a band-aid.

"She did well, Mr. Graham." Hannibal smiled, "Crying was natural. It is often misinterpreted for an indication of pain, however it can also be out of fear. Abigail was frightened a lot more than painstruck." Hannibal stood up straight and began to dispose of the instruments he used, "I have to monitor Abigail's heart and temperature for another hour, so she will stay here for an hour. Then she will be moved to the hospital. I have the transfer set and the nurses from the hospital waiting."

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter." Will smiled grateful for everything he had done.

"Not need to thank me, Mr. Graham."

"Will, you can call me Will." Hannibal smiled and got rid of his gloves in the trash.

"Nice to meet you, Will. I am Hannibal Lecter, but you may refer to me as Hannibal." The pediatrician eyes beamed as he extended his hand to Will.

Will felt his temperature rise when he met eyes with the doctor once more. They shook hands and Hannibal excused himself from the room. Will went over to Abigail again and brushed her bangs back. He smiled at Abigail, who was now fully awake because of the sudden intrusion. Will decided that he would make Abigail's pediatrician to Dr. Hannibal Lecter.


	2. Service Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Will watched Abigail’s chest rise and fall—matching his own. He had been up since they injected the IV to her, which was the day before in the morning. Abigail had been in and out of sleep, so Will stayed up to see her beautiful eyes and talk to her. He knew that it Abigail did not understand his speak all that well—or maybe at all—but it was reassuring to know that she was there and hearing his voice.

There was a light knock on the door, which caught Will’s attention. He turned back and saw the face of the familiar pediatrician, who ultimately saved Abigail’s health. He had two coffee cups in his hand and stood close to the door. Will stood up and walked towards the doctor. His arms crossed on his chest.

“How is Abigail’s progress?” Hannibal asked and handed the coffee cup to Will. He was hesitant to take it, but he took it. Dr. Lecter just cared about his patient by bringing Will coffee, it only meant that he cared about how alert Will was around Abigail. Will reassured in his mind.

“It’s slow, but she ate some apple sauce today in the morning.” Will took a sip from the coffee. The coffee from the hospital was a lot better than what Will expected.

“My nurse informed me that you wanted to change Abigail’s doctor.” Will felt his cheeks heat up slowly as he drank from the hot coffee, “I am honored that you were impressed with my procedure with Abigail. Please rest assured, that Abigail will be in the best hands when you bring her into my office.”

“Tha-thank you…” Will nodded.

“And you are welcomed as well. I want to apologize for the behavior that my nurses exhibited.”

“Is that why you brought me the coffee?” Will smiled slightly as he looked down on the tightly fitting lid on the cup.

“No, I imagined you would be weary from being awake with Abigail.” Hannibal took a sip from the coffee, “Although, this coffee does not account for how apologetic I am about the debacle with my nurses.”

“Better coffee than what I usually have.” Will shrugged and glanced back at Abigail. Hannibal starred at the smaller frame that Will had. He scanned the smaller man’s shoulders down to his waist, until Will turned back to Hannibal, “Can’t wait to see what my insurance has to say about all of this… Not that I am complaining! Everything Abigail needs I’ll pay it! I just-!”

“It’s alright, Will.” Hannibal smiled, “The last thing on your mind should be the medical bill.”

“Easy for you to say.” Will muttered under his breath. He did not want to sound ungrateful for what the pediatrician did for Abigail, but he did have to worry about the medical bill. It would decide what Will would eat for the next couple of (most likely) months.

“Are you a single parent, Will?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded as he drank from the coffee—it started to do its job and wake Will up some.

“Yeah.” Will glanced back at Abigail, “Her mother and I divorced, then I found out she was pregnant… I tried to stay with her, but… it didn’t work. Then, her mom got ill and she passed away before Abigail could even be six months.” Will turned back to Hannibal, “Do you have children, Dr. Lecter?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t.” Hannibal answered.

“That tends to happen with those that work with children.” Will nodded slowly and let his gaze fall onto Hannibal’s hands—no ring—meant he was not married.

“I live alone, but I’m rarely at home. I’m either here in the hospital or on my way home.” Hannibal glanced over at Abigail, who was sleeping soundly, “But I do want children some day.”

Will noticed the way the paediatrician looked at Abigail fondly. He smiled slightly—taken by the way his kind eyes gazed at his child. Hannibal turned back at Will. The smaller man turned away but Hannibal caught the glance. He smiled slightly and finished off his coffee.

“I had a smaller sister, who I perceived as a daughter.” Hannibal starred down at the floor as he thought of her, “My parents passed away before she could turn three years. I was off in university, so I had to leave back to my home country and take care of her. I worked in a factory for a while, then at a mill, farm, and back to a factory.

“My sister… she grew ill during one of the winters in Lithuania. I took her to three different physicians.” Hannibal paused for a moment. The memory looked painful for him. His expression changed from the warm smiles to a saddening eyes.

“She was ultimately hospitalised. However, in the end, she passed away… of a simple cold. It was not until later as I studied medicine, that I found the infection that killed her. The physician that was supposed to be responsible for her… misdiagnosed her.”

Will glanced back at Abigail. She still laid on the bed unmoved and peaceful, “Abigail and my sister have similar eye colour and facial structure. I’m sure Abigail smiles the same way, my sister did… While, I cannot see the kind of person my sister would grow up to be, I do hope you will witness Abigail's growth, Will.”

“I-I’m sorry for your loss.” Will took the cup in Hannibal’s hands. Their fingers briefly touched—it sent a small chill run through Will’s arm. He threw both of their cups away and glanced at Hannibal. The doctor took a deep breath and placed his hands in his slacks.

“I apologize for souring the mood a lot more. I am afraid I do have other duties to fulfil.” Hannibal turned to the door, but Will stopped him momentarily.

“I want to thank you, Dr. Lecter.”

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Graham.”

Will let Hannibal go and he went back to his seat next to Abigail. He brushed his finger down Abigail’s small cheek and smiled. The story that Hannibal had shared haunted him.

***

A nurse knocked on the door lightly. Abigail was awake and active; she was bopping on the bed as Will held her up. Her tiny hands wrapped around his fingers tightly. She had eaten so much that it probably made up what she missed for the time she was ill. It also accounted for the fact that she was hyper. The nurse stood and watched Will play with Abigail—she waited until he stopped. He shifted his attention to the nurse. His heart stopped when he saw the files in her hands.

“This is from your insurance…” She handed him the file, “I am afraid that it did not cover all of the cost. You still need to pay about twenty percent of the bill.”

“Twenty percent?” Will questioned, then he saw the bill. It was a ridiculous amount to be paid, but Will was not surprised.

“We do offer a payment plan, if you would like-!” Hannibal had knocked on the door and entered the room. The nurse greeted Hannibal, “I was just explaining to Mr. Graham about the expenses.”

“That’s alright, nurse. I’ll take it from here.” The nurse smiled and left the room. Abigail laughed when she noticed Hannibal. The doctor stepped towards Abigail. The young girl was standing in the bed—her small hands grasped the crib bars tightly, “You look a lot better, Abigail.”

“She feels a lot better.” Will smiled.

“May I?” Hannibal asked to carry Abigail. Will nodded, “I have called Abigail’s day-care centre and reported her meningitis. An employee also had the disease, but they have been suspended until they are fully recovered.”

“Oh, thank you.” Will chuckled as he watched Hannibal pull Abigail out of the crib and into his arms, “It slipped my mind.”

“That’s quite alright.” Abigail pulled at Hannibal’s stethoscope, “It is a rather grand amount.” Hannibal bounced Abigail slowly in his arms, “I came to speak to you about this, Will. I would like to make an arrangement.”

“Arrangement?” Will questioned as he closed the file.

“In your file, you indicated that you are employed to a company that repair boating engines.” Hannibal let Abigail take his stethoscope, “I currently own two unmoving boats, because of the engine.”

“Wait, but fixing the motors of two boats does not equivalent to the amount of money I would still owe afterwards.” Will interrupted.

“However, it will lower some cost.” Hannibal smiled at the child in his arms as she placed the stethoscope on his cheek, “You do not need to take Abigail to the other day-care during this time. Leave her in the hospital day-care, until you are done with the engines.”

“This is all great, but I do not think that-!”

“Will, I am trying to assist you. Abigail is going to have many costs in the future, please let me help you make this one a small amount.”

Will glanced at Abigail. Hannibal had pulled the stethoscope away from her almost placing it into her mouth. He smiled when she noticed his gaze and laughed. He figured that the day-care in the hospital would be great care—better than the one she was currently in. He scratched his head and paced the floor.

“Why are you doing this? You don’t do this to all of your patients, I’m sure of it.”

“Why are you so sure?” Abigail held onto Hannibal’s fingers.

“You are not too interested in other patients. Otherwise, your waiting room would be bustling with patients.” Will thought about the proposal as he spoke. He knew if he took it then Abigail would be very happy in that day-care, but what of after.

“You certainly are interesting, Will.” Hannibal commented, “Is that not enough?”

Will looked at him for a moment. He was taken aback from the blunt statement that ripped through is ears. Interested was a clever word—it takes many forms and it confused Will. His eyes dragged from the bridge of Hannibal’s nose to Abigail. The word interested bounced off the walls of his skull as Abigail grasped at Hannibal’s clothes.

“Am I interesting because of your sister?” Will asked. The statement caught Hannibal’s attention, “My situation recalls memories from your past… Abigail reminds you of the sister you were deprived of… is this your interest?” Hannibal smiled slightly and placed Abigail down on the crib.

“Yes. Is that not enough?” Hannibal stepped closer towards Will. The smaller man could almost feel the coldness of his body on his hands, “I want to help you, because there was not this same kindness when I had Mischa.”

Will felt a heat generate on his cheeks. The same temperature moved through his body as he took a deep breath. Hannibal scanned the expressions of confusion and relief wash over Will’s face. His eyes drowned Will in kindness.

“I do not see the harm in accepting your kindness, Dr. Lecter.” Will shrugged as he stepped away from the doctor.

“No harm will come to Abigail.” Hannibal watched Will stand by the crib and Abigail crawl towards him, “She will be in the safest day-care in the city.”

“How would the payment-?”

“I will have my assistant draw up a contract before Abigail’s leave.” Hannibal assured, “Until then, I will call the company you are employed to, so that I can hire you formally.”

“They will pay me directly.”

“However, there will be a contract between you and I.” Hannibal explained, “Which the company you are employed for will respect.”

“You assure it?”

“Please, Will. Do not underestimate my skill at bargaining.” Hannibal took a step towards the door, “Have a good day, Mr. Graham. I will be seeing you very soon.”

Will’s eyes dragged along each step that the doctor took to exit the room. He took a moment and thought about what he had agreed upon. It did not feel as though he had made a business transaction with the doctor, it felt like something more intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a slow update fic because I have school   
> and another fic I am working on. However, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	3. First Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

It was the last motor that needed fixing. Will had a hard time trying to figure out what was wrong with the motors, since they were newer models. He would go back home and search up videos or manuals to have the full grasp of what he was handling. Will had the impression that Hannibal was wealthy, but he never imagined Hannibal’s wealth to be that much. Hannibal had part of a lake as a backyard. The neighbours owned different parts, but rarely used by them. They had motor boats like Hannibal. Thus, it was completely understandable that Hannibal invested in the newer models. He paid for durability and showmanship, but things failed one time or another.

It benefited Will. He would test the finished ones on the lake. He asked the surrounding households (and Hannibal) if it was acceptable to use their sides of the lake to test them out. The motors would cause noise, since Will would run them out at high speeds and wear them out as much as he could. The households did not mind the testing because they were absent most of the time. Yet, the conversation he had with Hannibal’s wealthy neighbours was a complete loss, since they asked for his information so that he could fix their broken boats.

He finished the motor the day before, but he still needed to test it. Will was confident that it was done. He had researched further in the morning just to be sure. Will had never been more confident in a newer model. He figured he could add the model on his resume and could go out to fix them with assurance. He picked up the thermos with coffee and his jacket. Will placed them snug at the end of the boat and pushed the boat into the water. Will sighed with a smile on his face as he hopped into the boat. He wished Abigail could be with him on the boat. She always loved to go into the water with her father.

***

Hannibal rubbed his tired eyes as he kept on reading over the file in front of him. It was almost time to leave and he usually did not feel as tired, but it was a long day with too many children with infections and parents who did not care. He liked children. They were the image of innocence and joy. He hated the parents that these children had because they were the reason most of the children had the illnesses that were clearly unnecessary to have. Hannibal closed the file and took it back to the cabinet where he kept the unfinished ones records. He needed to go home and rest. The day was long and he did not want to make it longer by putting extra hours. He stood up and stretched his tensed muscles. The doctor began to place all of the used items of his desk back to place, when there was a light knock on the door that caught his attention.

“Dr. Lecter, Day-Care services is on line one.” A nurse left a finished file on the shelves where they kept records of the children’s health. Hannibal thanked her and picked up the phone.

“Hello Hannibal, how are you?” Beverly Katz was the head caretaker of the day-care in the hospital. She used to be a paediatrician, but she found that she could make more of a difference in the day-care than as a doctor of uncaring parents.

“I’m doing well, Beverly. How can I be of service?”

“It’s about Abigail. We’ve been trying to contact Mr. Graham, but he is not picking up his cell.” Beverly paused, “She has no other emergency contact listed, which I have no idea how that could have possibly slipped…”

“I enrolled Abigail in the day-care and gave the application to one of the day-care personnel. Molly, I believe. She had commented on it, but I explained that he is a single father and does not have other relatives in the area.”

“Oh, I was not aware of the situation... we have late hours because of the medical staff, but all of my girls have gone home and Abigail is the last child here.”

“Beverly, if it’s alright I can take Abigail with me.” Hannibal offered, “Mr. Graham is working on some boat motors at my home. He has most likely entertained himself and lost track of time.”

“I don’t know if... hold on…” Beverly struggled a bit and juggled the phone on her shoulder as she reached for Abigail.

“Beverly, he’s at my home and having Mr. Graham come to pick up Abigail will cause more unnecessary frustration.” There was already some grumbling from Abigail’s part on the phone, “I could go to the day-care and you can observe Abigail’s interaction with me. If you feel comfortable then I can take her.”

Beverly let out a heavy sigh and agreed. She trusted Hannibal, but it was the policy of the day-care. If the person taking the child was not as they’re emergency contact then they could not take the child. Hannibal was the safest person that Abigail could be with, but if Will did not agree with the situation he could (technically) sue the hospital. Beverly did not intend to have the hospital sued for something so small.

Hannibal hung up the phone to continue packing his own things. He made sure to grab a couple of new toys to entertain Abigail. She was already fussy over the phone, thus she would be fussier on the ride home. He said goodbye to the nurses who were going to close up the clinic and headed to the day-care. As he made his way to the day-care, there was a sudden burst of energy that Hannibal felt when the thought of having Abigail (even if for a couple of minutes) with him. He had always wanted one of his own to take care and love, but his busy schedule prevented him from having a child.

He entered the day-care and saw Abigail seated at the front counter with Beverly. They both turned to the door. Abigail’s frown turned into a genuine smile upon seeing Hannibal. Her body twisted, so Beverly would let her stand up. When she stood up she reached up with her arms and bounced in place. The doctor made his way towards the child and she almost jumped up at him.  Beverly giggled at the sudden burst of affection she had for the doctor.

“I’ve only seen her get like this with Mr. Graham.”

“I’m glad she does not associate me with the pain she felt when she was in my care.” Hannibal smiled as Abigail glanced back at Beverly, “Ready to see your dad?” Abigail nodded.

“I have a car seat here for her. She slept well during her nap, but she may be very tired because she did run a lot with the other children as their parents picked them up.”

“If she falls asleep in the car, it won’t be a problem.” Hannibal placed the backpack inside of the car seat. He carried Abigail in one arm and prepared to carry the car seat in the other hand.

“Alright. Goodbye, Abigail! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye-bye!” Abigail waved and gave Beverly a toothy smile.

Hannibal walked out of the day-care with Abigail. Hannibal asked her how the day went and she babbled words that made no sense. Yet, Hannibal made the same gestures and responded the same way he would with an adult talking. He was glad to hear her. He did not care if he did not understand. Her voice was enough to hear because it reminded him of Mischa’s.

She was different than Mischa, yet so much like her. The way Abigail would smile and reach her arms up so Hannibal could carry her. Mischa always wanted to be carried by her older brother. She always wanted to be with her older brother. There were only a couple of occasions that the two interacted, but it was enough for Abigail to be acquainted with the doctor. Hannibal had also grown attached to her, despite the small amounts of times he had seen her.

They reached the vehicle and Hannibal placed the car seat quickly and strapped Abigail inside. It was cold and Hannibal did not want the young child to get sick. Hannibal gave her a new plush that he had in his bag and she quickly took it in her hands. Hannibal closed the door and went to the driver’s side of the car. He turned on the car and fixed the mirror to glance back at Abigail. He was sure that she was going to fall asleep in the car because as soon as the car was on her eyes drooped and blinked. Hannibal took note of the time before they left. It was way past the time Will usually picks up Abigail, so he decided to leave. If Will arrived at the hospital, then Hannibal would see him coming and stop the young father. The doctor took a deep breath before putting reverse to the car.

“Where could Mr. Graham be?” He muttered as he backed out of the parking spot and to the road home.

***

Will’s voice was hoarse from screaming like a maniac in the middle of the lake. The confidence he had in the motor quickly betrayed him when it began to make noises and completely broke down in the middle of the huge lake. When he could not fix it by hand (since he did not bring any tools onboard) he reached for his phone to call someone, only to find that the battery was dead. In the end, he resorted to yell for help. Not that it helped much. Most of the houses were desolate and the workers had earphones on as they worked.

The sun was setting, which meant that it was almost time to pick up Abigail, but considering his current predicament it left him unable to pick her up. Will cursed at himself for being stupid enough to believe that the motor would not die out, even more that he did not bring any tools to fix any problems that may arise. The thoughts in his head scrambled because of the lack of water and food. The coffee only lasted for a while and it left Will even further dehydrated. His brain asked for many things at that moment. It asked for water, food, and land. It kept on hitting Will over the head for not taking precaution and thinking himself so highly that this would not happen. But there was one thought in his head that would not fade.

Abigail was alone at the day-care and who knows what the day-care would do if no one was there to pick her up. Will needed to think of a way to get to shore. He looked around the boat for a paddle, screwdriver, or a hammer—anything to open the motor or to get to shore—when the thought popped in his head. Will examined the water. In the last week, the temperatures had been below freezing points in the morning and a warm up in the afternoon, only to drop again in the night. Will knew that the lake would be cold. The air was already cold and the heat from the day was not enough to warm up the water in the lake.

He dipped his hand in the water to feel the coldness. His entire body tensed up at the temperature. Will swore under his breath, but knew that it was his only option to get out of the situation he was in. He started by taking off his jacket. It would weigh him down while he swam to shore. Then he pulled out his wallet and his left his phone on the boat. The air around him started to make his skin perk up with goosebumps, but Will did not complain. It would be far worse in the water. He took a deep breath as he pulled off his boots. He needed his heart to calm down before he even stepped into the lake. As soon as his body would hit the cold water, his body would tense up and his heart beat faster. It was involuntary action, but he needed to stay calm as much as possible because he needed to get to shore.

Will had done swimming when he was younger, but the team was spoiled with heated pools and indoor pools in the winter. This was a completely different game; one where his life and Abigail’s were being weighed. The boat rocked as Will glanced by the edge of the boat. He filled his lungs with cold air and starred at the water. Will had to jump in. The dive caused the water to ripple out and the boat to drift further into the middle of the lake.

Will’s lung contracted as the cold water completely submerged Will’s body. He blew out the air and swam up to avoid taking in water. His body felt numb at the water. His brain scrambled to find something to stop the cold. Every instinct in his body battled against the situation Will had caused. Will needed to stay calm and not panic. He reached the surface and took in air. He stroked his arm forward. The distance all of a sudden seemed a lot longer than before. Will kept on breathing and did not swim as fast as he did when he was younger.

The adrenaline was pumping and his movements became automatic. His arm movements were slow and languid, but he kept his feet at full capacity. Will’s teeth chattered. His hands wanted to change to fists to preserve the warmth. His body became completely senseless. He could not afford to think about what the sensations were. He needed to get to shore, get in the car, and go to the day-care. He could worry about the boat and Dr. Lecter later. He needed to place his little girl above everything else—including himself.

***

Hannibal heard someone in the kitchen as he placed Abigail on the couch of the living room. She had fallen completely asleep when they had arrived to the doctor’s home. Hannibal figured it was Will running from the kitchen to his vehicle outside. Hannibal brushed Abigail’s hair back before going to the kitchen. There he saw Will on the floor shivering and gripping his body tightly. He created a puddle underneath the white tile that he laid upon. Will groaned and shook intensely. Hannibal quickly stepped towards him and took off his coat to place on Will’s body.

“Dr… Dr. Lecter…” Will tried to stand, but the shivering of his body prevented him from moving coherently.

“Will, you need to move slowly. If you do any rapid movements it might trigger a cardiac arrest.” Hannibal’s tone was soothing that the sentence did not trigger a panicked response. The doctor helped Will move slowly off of the floor. His arms mostly supported Will.

“Abi-Abigail…” His teeth clattered the moments he would speak.

“She is asleep in the living room.” Hannibal mentioned, “Do not worry about her, Will. Focus on you.”

Hannibal was not sure if Will had nodded or if it was the shivering, but the young father complied with the words of the doctor had spoken. Hannibal knew that Will was on the verge of severe hypothermia if he did not act quickly. The doctor guided Will into the guest bedroom that was close to the living room. It would have to do until the young father was warmer and able to move freely. The coat was wrapped around Will’s shoulders as they finally arrived at the guest room.

“We need to get you out of these clothes.”

Hannibal’s tone was soft and unwavering like what he had just spoken did not faze him at all. However, for Will it was different. Will had been thinking about the doctor non-stop for the past three weeks. He had thoughts he would not dare to admit to anyone. He had dreams he only wished could be a reality. Will knew that if he were in a different condition he may be more agreeable with Hannibal’s words. But the nakedness of Will and the closeness of Hannibal could only trigger an involuntary response from Will and a rejection from Hannibal.

“Ge-get out…? I thi-think-!” Hannibal was already unbuttoning Will’s shirt. The young father licked his lips and shook his head slowly.

“Please take deep breaths, Will. If your heart accelerates you could have a cardiac arrest.”

Hannibal explained as if it was going to make Will feel any better. Will would rather have the cardiac arrest. He did not want the doctor to categories Will as corrupt. He wanted Hannibal to keep on talking to him and tell him about his work. Will wanted Hannibal to tell him about his experiences in Lithuania and his sister. He wanted the doctor to keep him close. This would only cause the opposite.

Hannibal was swift with his hands. The doctor knew the importance of undressing Will quickly because he needed to get warm soon. Will gasped as Hannibal pulled his jeans down to the floor. Hannibal stood up and helped Will balance out of the jeans. Will glanced down at his briefs. He wanted to have the cardiac arrest. Hannibal kneeled down in front of Will. He rolled Will’s underwear down to the floor. He kept his eyes fixated on Will’s feet as he kneeled, but as soon as he stood up he kept his eyes fixed on Will’s shoulder. He helped Will out of his shirt and took one sock off at a time. His eyes avoiding the parts he was most interested in.

The doctor grabbed a towel and patted Will down enough to completely dry him. He avoided his genitals. The doctor hoped that it was not suspicious of him, since he is a doctor and he has studied the human body before. When Hannibal finished, Will seemed unsurprised about the situation. Hannibal threw the towel aside and guided Will to the bed. The doctor pulled the heavy blanket and sheets aside, so Will could lay down in them. Will wanted to thank him, but he just couldn’t. It was almost like if the cold has frozen his lips together. Hannibal helped Will inside of the bed and covered him completely. He grabbed a fresh towel and covered Will’s head. The last step was the temperature in the room. Hannibal adjusted it to make it a bit warmer.

“Please do not fall asleep, Will. I will return in a moment.”

“Abigai…”

“She cannot sleep in a bed with two adults, Will. She may be crushed.” Hannibal stated before he left the room.

That was enough to catch Will’s attention and keep him awake. The sentence echoed throughout the room. “Two adults.” Did Hannibal mean them both? The doctor would lie with Will in a bed where he was completely naked and desperate for warmth. The young father did not know what to make of Hannibal. He did not know what to make of the situation. Hannibal came back with Abigail asleep against his shoulder and a cup in a free hand. The doctor placed the cup on the nightstand and then carried Abigail to an end of the room. She was out of Will’s sight.

“Although it is not the standard bedding for a child, Abigail is small and fits in the basket perfectly.” Hannibal noted, “She will be on my side of the bed, Will. If she needs anything.”

“I can d-do it…”

“You can’t. You should not.” Hannibal denied. Will saw him carry a large basket over to the unoccupied side of the bed, “She sleeps very profoundly. I do not think anything could wake her.”

“She’s grow-grown accustom to sound…”

“That’s good.” Hannibal smiled. He walked towards Will’s side and picked up the small cup, “This is hot tea. It will warm you more.” Hannibal helped Will sit up. He placed another blanket around Will’s shoulders and disposed of the towel. Will’s hands carried the warm cup. The heat warmed his aching fingers.

“Sme-smells good…”

“I would hope so.” Hannibal smiled. His eyes lingered on Will’s lips for a moment, but the young father glanced back at him. Hannibal turned away and cleared his throat,, “Please drink as much as you can. I will return in a moment.”

Will watched Hannibal disappear into the bathroom of the guest room. He sipped at the drink in his hands. The warmth on it was enough for the blood to start circulating inside of his body. The warm liquid eased his headache and his tenseness. He started to feel a lot better than before. He finished the tea without any hesitation. Will placed the cup of warm tea on the nightstand and settled back into the blankets of the bed. He knew he had to stay awake, but the warm tea and the blankets made him feel even more sleepy. However, he woke up a little when he heard Hannibal open the bathroom door. Will did not turn to look. He just kept his mind fixed on not sleeping.

That’s when he felt the blankets move aside. Will turned quickly and met eyes with the paediatrician. There was a moment of confusion on Will’s face; there were so many questions that went on in Will’s head, but the “natural look” on Hannibal’s face was enough not to ask any of the questions. Hannibal laid underneath all the blankets. Will still looked at Hannibal with confusion.

“More heat will transfer if we both lay together.” Hannibal waited for Will to give him permission or acceptance of the situation. Will’s leg brushed against Hannibal’s. The young father tensed as he felt the bare skin of Hannibal.

“Um… you’re na-naked…?” Will asked with big eyes.

“Heat will transfer easier if there is no clothes present.” Hannibal answered. Will knew that, but he still needed to hear it from Hannibal to make sure he was not hallucinating.

Hannibal was slow at moving towards Will. It was almost teasing. Will turned his back to Hannibal. He realised that it might give off the wrong idea. Will wanted Hannibal to lay with him, but turning his back to the doctor was probably saying that he did not want it. Will turned back to Hannibal with the same quickness as before, which caused him to end up closer to Hannibal.

“More heat… if you’re… closer…” Will repeated. His eyes focused on Hannibal’s lips. The doctor glanced between lips and eyes of the younger father. Will started to feel the heat between the two.

Will gasped slowly as he felt Hannibal’s hands on his waist. His skin perked up in goosebumps, but no longer because of the cold. It was the reaction he had around the doctor. Will closed his eyes as their noses touched and their breaths danced around their lips. Hannibal brought his hand away from Will’s waist to his face. He brushed his hand on Will’s cheek. The younger father settled into the touch of the paediatrician. Hannibal leaned in brushed against Will’s lips. It was not enough, but it was enough to give Will the opportunity to refuse the kiss.

“Does this also provide more heat?” Will whispered. Hannibal chuckled softly. He leaned in and kissed Will once more.

It was deeper than before. It was desperate and warm. Hannibal’s hand brushed through Will’s wet hair. Will’s hand rested on Hannibal’s side. The paediatrician pulled Will closer. Their bodies pressed close to each other. Will could feel Hannibal’s heartbeat. It was quick and deep. The man was excited to have Will in his arms and more so in his bed. Hannibal pulled away and pecked Will’s lips. It was unreal. Will wanted more.

“Hannibal…”

“We can’t, Will.” Hannibal answered, “You run the risk of cardiac arrest.” The doctor explained, “Perhaps when you warm up.”

“I’m warm enough…”

“Please, Will…”

“Hannibal…” Will winced. Hannibal smile caused Will to smile as well. He kissed Will’s nose and settled Will’s head on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow update fic because I have school   
> and another fic I am working on. However, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
